The synthesis, properties and metabolism of photobilirubin and the mechanism of phototherapy will be investigated using the Gunn rat as a model for the jaundiced neonate. These studies will provide important information regarding the safety of phototherapy and its effective use. The mechanism of bilirubin conjugation will be investigated by examining the biliary excretion and hepatic metabolism of model compounds by Gunn rats, normal rats, and guinea pigs.